The Substitute
by Aleia15
Summary: When you lose someone important in your life, sometimes someone else can replace them. PhoenixMiles


**The substitute**

Miles arrived home late in the evening, feeling exhausted and frozen to the bone. The last case had been a hard one, and he had to investigate until late in the evening the night before and go to the courtroom with little to no sleep, and to make things worse his car refused to start in the morning, making him almost late and forcing him to wait for a taxi in the freezing cold.

It seemed everything was against him those days.

The cold and dark days leading to his birthday always made Miles feel nostalgic and a bit depressed. There was a time he was eager for that day to arrive, when he was a small kid and his father marked the day as the most special of the year. But that was in another life.

Nowadays there was only one think that cheered him up on those days, well actually two. His growing relationship with Phoenix Wright, his colleague, rival and childhood crush was one of them. The other was the time he spent with Pesu, his cute dog.

"Pesu!" he called the minute he arrived home, a bit surprised that he hadn't come to the door to greet him.

Miles left his suitcase on the floor and took of his coat, moving to the kitchen to get something hot to drink, "Pesu, where are you boy?" he kept calling, wondering if the dog was angry again because he had not spent the past nights at home.

It was a spoiled animal. Smiling, Miles took out one of the treats he had for him.

He waited for a minute, puzzled. It usually had an immediate effect, the second Pesu could smell the treat he would be barking and running to get it.

"Pesu?"

Ten minutes later he had checked every room in the house and the dog was nowhere to be found. Miles didn't know what to do; it was the first time Pesu had dissapeared.

…

Two days later Miles was at the verge of panic. Pesu had not come back.

He couldn't think of a reason for the dog to leave the house, it was not possible that he had just sneaked through the door with the intention of abandoning Miles. No, something had to have happened to him. 

With Maya and Phoenix' help Miles looked over the neighbourhood and even posted a couple of ads, but with no success. 

…

Five days later Miles was convinced Pesu had been either killed or kidnapped. He had never felt so lonely and sad before. Pesu had been by his side for years, always the perfect companion listening to him and giving him his love and attention. 

Their search had turned up nothing, no one had seen a dog like the one they described or heard anything suspicious around the neighbourhood.

He didn't want to, but he guessed it was time to give up and accept it.

Pesu was gone.

…

"Why don't you stay over, Miles?" Phoenix was asking him for the umpteenth time, his look one of a kicked puppy after his rejection. 

"I want to be home in case Pesu comes back," he said stubbornly. It had been a week since his dog disappeared and he hadn't resigned himself to the fact that he might not come back. 

Phoenix rolled his eyes, and Miles felt his temper flaring. Phoenix had tried to help him find Pesu, and he was grateful for that, but apart from that he didn't seem to understand how important it really was for Miles.

"Miles, be reasonable, it's been a week," he said, his voice soft and his look concerned, "maybe he's not coming back."

Miles glared at him, "I'm staying home," he said coldly.

"But it's better if you don't stay on your own, Miles," Phoenix insisted. 

Miles softened a bit, he knew Phoenix was thinking about him, "I know, but I want to stay home."

"Maybe I can stay with you," he said, a bit shyly. Miles was about to agree, but Phoenix had not finished, "and tomorrow we can go get you another dog, so you won't--"

Miles didn't hear anything else. "Out, Wright!"

"What?" Phoenix looked at him honestly shocked at his reaction.

"Out! Get out!" Miles shouted, unable to believe Phoenix had suggested something like that. Getting another dog? If it wasn't Pesu, he didn't want any dog.

…

Maybe he was taking things a little too far, Miles thought listening to the last message Wright had left in his answering machine. He had been angry at Wright for suggesting replacing his lost dog with another, and hadn't spoken to him for two days already.

That wasn't making Miles feel any better, though. Actually he was feeling more miserable and lonely than ever. He had not realized before just how much space and time of his life could take one dog and a dog-like lawyer. His house felt huge and empty like that, and he missed them both.

With a last half-hearted search around the house, just in case Pesu had come back while he was working, Miles grabbed a book and sat down to wait for another day.

…

It was the most miserable and lonely birthday he had ever had.

Miles' day at work had been boring and completely useless, and things were looking even bleaker on his way back home. Ten days since he had last seen Pesu, and he hadn't spoken to Phoenix in the last four.

Miles had expected to at least see in at work, he wasn't angry with Phoenix anymore and he wanted to see him again. But it didn't look like Phoenix had a lot of cases lately seeing as he hadn't been in court in the whole week.

Miles couldn't believe he had forgotten his birthday. 

Feeling depressed, lonely, sad, and angry, all at the same time, Miles opened the door and called for Pesu, not really expecting an answer.

He realized there was something different immediately, and puzzled walked to the table where a small package was. He had not put it there, he was sure of that.

The package was the size of a book and wrapped in bright pink paper. Something so distasteful could only be one person's idea. His heart beating faster, he took the card that was on top of the present. 

_I'm sorry about the other day. It was quite insensitive of me to say that. Forgive me._

I love you,  
Phoenix.

Happy Birthday. 

Feeling his mouth curve in a smile, Miles grabbed the present and tore the awful wrapping paper, opening it anxiously.

He stared at the content of the box, his brows furrowing in anger and the smile gone form his face.

"Wright!" he hissed, furious. Of all the things--

Inside the box was a dog collar, a black leather collar with a small silver tag and a leash. 

"Miles," a voice behind him called.

Crumpling the card in his hand, he turned. The door to his bedroom was open and Wright was standing there, looking nervous and embarrassed.

"You!" he advanced to him, feeling hurt. How could he mock him in that way? "Do you think this is funny?"

Wright looked at him, startled at the anger and pain in his voice. "Wait Miles, let me explain!" he said quickly.

"Explain what? Do you find all this amusing? Do you like teasing me like this?"

He was shaking all over, glaring angrily at Wright from a few feet distance, afraid that he might do something unforgivable if he got any closer.

"Look at the tag, Miles, and listen to me," Wright said urgently, but Miles was shaking his head. "Miles--"

"Wright, I can't believe--"

"Look at the bloody tag!" Wright snapped finally.

Miles did, and then blinked. What? He looked at Wright's flushed face and then back at the tag, his fury turning into puzzlement again.

_Phoenix Wright_.

Miles turned the tag to read the other side.

_Belongs to Miles Edgeworth. Please return if found_. 

He dropped the collar on the box again and faced Wright.

"Explain," he said hoarsely, his mind completely blank.

Wright suddenly found his own hands very interesting, and talked to them in an embarrassed whisper.

"I know how much you love Pesu, and I know it was insensitive of me to suggest that the other day," he was saying, his face turning deep crimson, "no other dog can take his place, so un--"

Miles couldn't hear the rest of the sentence, but he had the feeling he knew what Wright intended. Unbelievable.

"What did you say, Phoenix?" he said, taking a step toward the other man.

"I said that I will stay by your side until we find him," he said, his voice still barely a whisper, "if you let me." He looked up, hopeful.

Miles was torn between the warm feeling spreading inside him by Phoenix' gesture and a bit of annoyance at his way of doing things. Shaking his head, he decided that what mattered was the intention, and he closed the distance between the two of them.

He was immediately enveloped in a crushing hug, "I will stay with you, and never leave your side," Phoenix whispered to him, his hot breath caressing Miles' neck, "and you won't even need to walk me," he said, a hint of humour creeping into his voice.

Miles realized how difficult it must have been for Wright to offer that to him. Their relationship was quite good, but both of them were independent and not used at all to show their vulnerabilities to the other. With his proposal Wright had given Miles a lot of power over him.

Miles kissed him, feeling happy for the first time since Pesu's disappearance. He had missed Phoenix, missed being with him like this, those warm wet lips covering his and that clever tongue invading his mouth. Had it really been ten days? It felt like more.

"Phoenix," he said when they pulled apart, "can I?"

Phoenix looked at him confused, and Miles' eyes darted to the box still on top of the table, his face heating up. Phoenix followed his eyes and then blushed bright red. He nodded.

Miles took the collar from the box, holding it almost reverently this time and walked until he was behind Phoenix, his hands incredibly clumsy while he put it on Phoenix' neck.

It looked surprisingly good on him.

Phoenix grabbed his hand then and moved them to the bedroom, pushing Miles' gently on top of the bed. Miles sat, looking as Phoenix started undressing slowly, revealing his beautiful body until only the collar remained. It was an unexpectedly erotic sight.

His mouth dry, Miles began removing his jacket, but was stopped by a hand over his. 

"Let me."

His jacket was disposed of swiftly, and then Phoenix began to unbutton his shirt slowly, kissing every part of Miles' chest as his hands exposed them. His trousers and were next, and by the time he was just in his underwear Miles was painfully aroused.

"Phoenix," he moaned, when a hand touched the waistband of his boxers.

Phoenix looked up, a playful smile on his lips. And then he bent down again and licked the thin trail of hair from his navel to his groin. Miles let out a shocked laugh, falling on top of the bed while Phoenix repeated it, again and again until he couldn't do anything but laugh helplessly. 

He should have never told him how ticklish he was.

"Stop it!" he panted, his abdomen wet from all the saliva and feeling Phoenix' breath on his skin, "Bad Phoenix!"

Phoenix let out a chuckle, and then his laughter turned into a moan when that same tongue licked his cock. He hadn't notice when his underwear was removed, but it seemed that Phoenix had been doing more than playing around.

As if he were trying to pass for a real dog, Phoenix licked him wetly, just teasing until Miles was reduced to begging. 

"Phoenix, please stop," he panted, when the tongue moved down, touching his testicles and giving then the same treatment.

Miles was almost mindless by the time the teasing stopped.

And then a hot mouth enveloped him, surrounding his cock with warm pressure. Miles moaned, and couldn't help but thrust into that mouth. It was too much, he was getting close.

"Phoenix," he warned him knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer, not with the way Phoenix was sucking him and those fingers moving to his arse, seeking his opening.

One touch to his hole was all he needed and he was coming, the pleasure sharp and intense.

Phoenix tried to swallow, but he chocked and he withdrew, coughing and gasping.

"Urg, I can never get used to that," he said, his voice hoarse.

"You don't need to do it," Miles said, still trying to catch his breath.

"I wanted to."

A warm body laid down on the bed next to him, and Miles turned to look at him, his eyes immediately drawn to the black leather around his neck. He smiled mischievously.

"You must have been a real dog in your previous life," he said, "with the way you use your tongue."

Phoenix snorted, and then he kissed Miles. He usually would not let Phoenix kiss him after what he had just done, not liking the taste of himself in his mouth, but tonight he just opened to the kiss.

"I want to be inside you," Phoenix said against his mouth, pressing their bodies together.

Miles moaned, feeling his arousal spiking up again. "Yes,"

Phoenix retreated for an instant, and then he was back on top of Miles, kissing him almost desperately. He was all hungry mouth and frantic hands, kissing and licking and biting and touching, caressing Miles neck and torso, finding a nipple to play with while his mouth trailed kisses down Mile's jaw line, his other hand fumbling with something next to them.

Miles didn't need to guess what it was; a light touch on his arse and he spread his legs, giving Phoenix access to what he wanted.

The first finger met no resistance, slipping inside of him with an ease that surprised them both; Miles moaned at the feeling and Phoenix kissed him again. It has taken some time to get used to this, being opened slowly and gently, the slow build up of the preparation to receive his lover, the care and tenderness with which Phoenix treated him every single time.

Miles angled his hips up, giving Phoenix better access and then melted against the mattress when a mouth fastened on one of his nipples, biting carefully while a second finger breached him. There was just a second of discomfort, and then the heat stared spreading, coiling tightly in his abdomen.

It went on forever, or so it seemed to Miles, the fingers scissoring inside of him while Phoenix kissed and licked his chest were in non hurry, and he was on the verge of coming again when they finally withdrew.

He sighed at the loss and then groaned when Phoenix positioned himself, pressing slowly inside, filling him. Miles grabbed his head and kissed him deeply, getting used to the feeling. He gave a small thrust to show he was ready, and without breaking the kiss Phoenix began to move.

It was testament of their intimacy that Phoenix found his prostate immediately, hitting it with every thrust until Miles was shouting and clinging on to him for dear life.

"Miles! Oh god, I can't--"

He felt Phoenix going rigid, and then coming with a loud moan. And then there was a hand on his cock, and a few tugs later he was coming as well, arching off the bed and coming, his mouth forming a silent scream.

And then it was over, both of them fell panting on the bed, happily exhausted.

Miles touched his neck again, his fingers caressing the soft leather on the collar. "Pity you have to take it off for work," he said in a whisper.

Phoenix looked at him with a slight smirk, "Says who?" and then he yawned, putting his head on top of Miles chest and burrowing closer, "let's sleep."

Miles smiled, thinking that it had been a good birthday. The only thing that would have made it better would be to have his dog with him, but he wasn't going to complain about the substitute he had found.

…

Phoenix kept his word, as Miles had no doubt he would.

It was somehow exciting seeing him dressed formally and knowing that under his tie and shirt was that black leather collar and tag marking him as Miles' property.

He still missed Pesu, it was difficult not to, but he didn't feel lonely anymore. Not with Phoenix staying at home with him all the time. In a sense it was better than having a dog, even if he tended to droll as well.

…

Miles had almost given up on Pesu when the unexpected happened.

"I'm home," he said one afternoon when he opened the door to his house, two weeks after everything began.

He had been expecting Phoenix to answer him, but instead there was a loud bark and suddenly Miles found himself with a very excited Pesu trying to climb on top of him. 

"Pesu, where have you been?" he asked, delighted, scratching the dog behind the ears.

He looked exactly the same, as if he hadn't been two weeks God knows where, groomed and in perfect shape.

"Miles, we have company," Phoenix called quietly from inside.

Miles entered the living room and saw a woman sitting with Phoenix on the couch, she looked a bit nervous and sitting by her feet was another dog.

"Mister Edgeworth," she said politely, "my name is Dorothy Jones, and I live three blocks from here. I found today that Thor, that was how we called him, is actually your dog."

Miles listened to her, apparently Pesu had been with them for the past two weeks; he had followed Liz, Dorothy's bitch and coupled with her, staying later at their house. It was only thanks to Phoenix that they found out. 

"I saw them walking the dog at the park and Pesu came to greet me," he said.

"I'm sorry about all the problems we have caused," she apologized, "I never really read the ads on the streets, so I didn't know."

It didn't matter now. Pesu was back and that was all Miles cared about.

"I'm afraid we'll have to bother you further," Dorothy said before leaving, "Liz is pregnant."

…

"Well, now that you have your dog back--" Phoenix was saying after seeing Dorothy out, when he came back to the living to find Miles playing with Pesu.

Miles looked up and saw his raising his hands to his neck and undoing his tie. He stood up in a second, making Pesu fall ungracefully to the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked, advancing on to the other man.

"You don't need me here anymore," Phoenix said, but Miles could hear the sadness in his voice. He remembered the word he said that night, _I will stay by your side until we find him_.

He closed the distance between them and grabbed Phoenix' hands, pulling him against his body and kissing him.

"You're not going anywhere, Wright," he said against his mouth, "I can take care of more than one pet."

He felt Phoenix smiling before his mouth was taken in a deep kiss, Pesu barking happily in the background.

When air became a necessity, Phoenix took a step back, grinning happily. "Yes, Master."

...


End file.
